The physical properties of thermoplastic polymers can be improved by the incorporation of filler materials such as glass fibers. The incorporation of glass fibers into polymeric products beneficially affects resin properties such as tensile strength, stiffness, dimensional stability and resistance to creep and thermal expansion. Traditional methods of producing such articles have been injection molding or compression molding standard, pre-compounded fiber glass-filled polymer. While satisfying certain objectives in optimizing the quality of the finished product, conventional filled products have proven to be commercially costly and in other ways have fallen short of their objectives in terms of weight, impact performance and strength. Improvements to producing fiber-reinforced articles are desired.